Shatter
by kkHavok
Summary: Toki's had enough of Skwisgaar and holds him up at gunpoint. Flavored with hints of artificial lemony goodness. Very fluffy at the end, maybe you can nap there. Oneshot. Contains Shonan-Ai Yaoi/GuyXGuy . Don't like, don't read.


Series: Metalocolypse

Pairing: Toki/Skwisgaar

Title: Shatter

Genre: Angst/Romance

"This-" Toki stammered, pointing the jet black pistol at the blonde man. "I will fuckings kills you!"

Skwisgaar stared, holding his hands up as if he were about to be arrested. "Whoa, Toki. Calms down." The elder man's blue eyes frantically searched for a way out. A feral Toki was something nobody wanted to deal with. Especially not Skwisgaar, especially not when he was holding a gun. "Wes can-"

"Wes not doing nothings!" Toki screamed, eyes blazing. "I is going to fucking _kills_ you, Skwisgaar!"

The blonde man took a breath. Toki was shirtless, thin wisps of scars could be seen on his arms, a taste of the net of white on his back. His well toned, muscular body was proof that Skwisgaar wasn't going to win a fight. Toki was strong and could easily kill him without the gun he wielded in his hands.

"Toki, the others is goings to sees you" Skwisgaar pleaded.

"Fuck the others!"

"But-"

"This is abouts yous and mes!" Toki's hands started to shake. His voice began to crack. "So I is goings to gives you one chance to proves to me whys I shouldn't kills you"

Skwisgaar knew this was his fault. He always brought home women, screwed them, and they left. But this time he'd done the unspeakable.

~ "Hey Skwisgaar! What is you doings?" Toki cheerily questioned the half-nude blonde who'd come into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"I is fucking a groupie" He said without the slightest hesitation.

Toki smiled. "Cans I joins?" He teased, knowing he wouldn't get a reaction from Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar usually would have brushed this comment off, but today he was irritable and tired. The woman was annoying and wouldn't shut up. She kept talking, bothering him, making him do everything in his power not to kill her. And so he snapped at Toki's joke. "No, Tokis." He muttered, turning around. "And do yous know whys?"

Toki opened his mouth to say something, but Skwisgaar angrily continued, raising his voice.

"Because yous is fucking _annoyings_!" He yelled. "You needs to grows up and leave mes alone! Yous is stupid and immature and yous cant evens play the guitars right! Yous shoulds have died withs your fathers!"

And he'd left, without uttering another word to the shocked rhythm guitarist. ~

"Toki"

The brunette steadied the pistol. "I is goings to gives you till tens"

Skwisgaar walked up to Toki. "Put the gun downs"

"En" Toki nervously began to count, too shaky for English.

"Put the gun downs" Skwisgaar repeated.

"To" The brunette continued.

"Do you wants me to prove it or nots?"

Toki paused. "Tre"

"I is nots going to be proving this to yous if you don't puts down the gun" Skwisgaar muttered.

Slowly, Toki complied, still clutching the pistol in both hands.

"Drop it" Skwisgaar whispered. "Toki"

Toki hesitated. "No"

"I ams guessing that's fair" Skwisgaar placed his hands on Toki's shoulders and took a breath in.

"Whats are you doings!" Toki yelled, dropping the pistol in surprise.

"I ams proving to yous why yous should lets me live" And with that, Skwisgaar pressed his lips to Toki's.

The brunette stumbled backwards, startled, eventually hitting his back against the wall. He sank to the floor, still passionately kissing the elder man.

Skwisgaar's hands were no longer on Toki's shoulders. They'd slipped down to his scarred back and down farther to his hips, toying with the waistband of his jeans.

Toki let out a soft mewling noise. Then stopped himself. He pushed Skwisgaar off, panting. "What the hells was that!" He cried, wiping his mouth.

"It...whys yous should let mes live" Skwisgaar muttered, staring at the floor.

"I hates you!" Toki screamed. "You is a fucking faggot!"

Skwisgaar raised his gaze to meet Toki's. "The guns is right theres" He motioned towards the forgotten pistol.

Toki scrambled for the weapon, eyes still locked with Skwisgaar's. He stood, raised the gun and took aim.

"Yous nots even goings to stands up?"

Skwisgaar shook his head. "No. I knows you cants do it"

"Fuck that!" Toki cocked the pistol.

"Yous not even rememberings to cock it?"

"Shut up!"

Skwisgaar stared at Toki, into his eyes. His face was neutral.

Toki looked away.

"You is goings to be lookings at me when you kills me"

Toki took a ragged breath and averted his eyes from the wall to Skwisgaar.

A heated gaze. Shivers running up Toki's spine. He dropped the pistol.

"I can't dos it" He murmured, eyes burning with held back tears. He dropped to the floor. "I can't kills you"

Skwisgaar nodded. "I knews you couldn't" He paused. "Is dildoes"

"I..can't kills you, Skwisgaar." Toki whispered, curling into the fetal position.

"Ja, nows stand ups and wes is going to gets you to yous bedroom"

"No" Toki replied. He tilted his head to look up at the Swede. "I cant kills yous, Skwisgaar. I cant kills you because I…"

"Because you is dildoes"

"No!" Toki sat up, staring at the ground. "I cant kills you Skwisgaar. I..h-h-..loves you"

Skwisgaar drew back. Had he heard Toki correctly? He must have…but…

"I…loves you too, Toki" Skwisgaar's words flew from his mouth before he could stop them.

Toki's eyes softened.

Skwisgaar smiled.

A/N: First attempt at something like this . I wrote a completely original lemony, fluffy yaoi before, but I'm not good at sex scenes. The original plot had Skwisgaar giving Toki a "nosebleed" but I cut it out since I'm afraid to write that kind of stuff since I know not what I do. XD Reviews will be appreciated and rewarded with virtual hugs and flames will be used as heat late at night to keep my bedroom optimal yaoi-reading temperature. Alright, I love you for reading! Bye!


End file.
